The Real Reason
by Chibi Binasu-chan
Summary: After defeating Sensui and fired from the job of Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi finds himself unable to go back to "normal" life. Both he and Kuwabara begin a transition within themselves to better understand who they are, and how they feel. Yaoi.
1. More than friends?

**Author's Note**: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho piece, but I've been a fan of the show since I was 12 and saw it on Toonami (which was the best show ever). I love the show, and have an interest in this pairing. Please note the spoilers of the latter half of the show, so if you haven't seen it all, go do so before you read this. (They sell it for cheap at Best Buy, totally worth it.) If you don't like yaoi (homosexual) pairings, please don't read. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: The fired spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi has returned to Human World after the defeat of Sensui. Trying to lay low from Spirit World, the boy is feeling lonely, unlike himself, and restless. Meanwhile, Kuwabara is still coming to terms with the near-death experience of his best friend – but is he more than that?

* * *

_**-The Real Reason-**_

_**Winning's never been the real reason I fight him.**_

The trees rustled in the soft breeze. The sun felt warm upon his skin. His eyes were closed, hands behind his head, legs crossed, as he lay against a tree with a piece of grass in his mouth. The park was usually where he found himself recently, having no real home and a determined avoidance of school. It was peaceful here.

A little too peaceful.

"Yusuke."

He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was; he would never forget her voice. A small grimace fell upon his features as he prepared himself for the inevitable rant that he heard every day. She stomped her foot as she explained to him why school was important, how lazy of a bum he was, how she shouldn't have to put up with him. _Well then don't, _he couldn't help but think to himself. Her voice raised in pitch as she realized he hadn't even opened his eyes to look at her. After a few more biting remarks and a huffed sigh that tugged at his guilty heart, she left.

The boy's eyes lifted open. He was alone once more in the park, left with only his thoughts. _Keiko, _his eyes closed once more in regret. The girl seemed to be giving up hope on him; he had isolated himself from everyone the moment they got back to "normal" life after Sensui, a week ago.

He was back in his green uniform and gelled short hair. But he didn't feel like the old Yusuke Urameshi. Not one bit.

Everything was different now, on multiple levels. His mind never left the feelings of his body being taken over by his ancestor, the look on Sensui's face as he died, the loyalty of his friends, Kuwabara's scream as Yusuke's life was once again taken. The boy frowned. That last part was not something he wanted to think about, what the hell was that about?

The big oaf had actually been sort of avoiding him, Yusuke realized. _Probably too busy studying like everybody else, like I 'should' be as Keiko says. But what am I really supposed to be doing? What am I going to do? I don't really want to do anything.. but fight. What does that make me? Who does that make me?_

He sat there in silence with no answers to his questions.

Frustrated, Yusuke spat out the piece of grass.

"_Shit!_"

* * *

"Kazuma, are you going to just stare into space all day, or are you going to get some studying done?" Shizuru Kuwabara was worried, as she generally was, though she was good at hiding it. Her brother was sitting at his desk, cheek rested on his hand, staring up at his wall. It seemed he hadn't heard her. She sighed, "Little brother, I brought you some coffee. HEY!"

Kuwabara turned suddenly, startled, "Oh! Sorry Shizuru, I didn't see you!"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow at the flustered blush on her brother's face. "Right. Well I brought you some coffee. You're never going to get into a decent high school unless you study hard for your exams. So you better get whatever's distracting that big head of yours sorted out so you can focus."

"Yeah, yeah," Kuwabara took the cup and plate of fruit his sister offered and set it down on the desk beside his homework. He expected her to leave at that point, but when she didn't, he faced her guiltily. This was obviously not the end of the conversation. "I know, Shizuru. I gotta study! Blah blah blah. I just.. I don't get it.."

"What's not to get?" Shizuru prodded. When her brother didn't answer, she shifted her weight to her hip and pulled a cigarette out of her pocket. Lighting it, she looked down at him, "Look. If you don't want to tell me what's going on, go talk to your stupid friends about it."

"I can't," Kuwabara stated as he started to feel too uncomfortable with the topic of his feelings, which he didn't even understand. _What's not to get? _He repeated the question to himself. He was acting stupid. High school exams weren't getting any farther away, and he needed to be studying, but instead his brain was just going over the recent events like a broken record. Memories seemed to consume him and he felt like he was constantly reliving what had happened. He didn't even understand what actually did happen now that he thought of it..

Shizuru contemplated him for a moment. Releasing a smoky breath, she asked, "Why not Kurama? He's a smart guy who doesn't judge. Go talk to him, and soon, so you can stop being so long-faced and get back to studying." And with a thud of his door closing, she left.

Kuwabara glanced at his cooling cup of coffee. _Maybe I should talk to Kurama and get these stupid thoughts out of my head._

_**Another soul lost fighting for the wrong side.**_

* * *

A sophisticated coffee shop was not a place Kurama expected to meet with Kuwabara in, but here he was, jazz music, a fire-place and everything.

The teenaged thug had randomly called him up and asked to meet, citing a place that Kurama assumed would be a fast-food restaurant. Instead, a fancy cup of coffee with whipped cream and caramel on top was placed in front of him. Kurama's concern deepened thoroughly. Not only had the boy sounded like gloom over the phone but now sitting across from him, the poofy-red haired fighter looked like .. well, hell.

Kurama tried to lighten the mood with a soft smile, "I imagine you are just as swamped with homework as I am, is that right Kuwabara?"

"Yeah, it sucks," Kuwabara bemoaned. He hadn't yet sipped from his own cup of coffee and he seemed to be fidgeting. It being the weekend, the two were dressed in normal street clothes. Kuwabara fiddled with the sleeve of his jean jacket. _Why the hell am I doing this. Poor Kurama probably thinks I'm going crazy.._

Kurama dark green eyes studied Kuwabara carefully. The boy had asked for Kurama's advice, but as soon as they sat down in the coffee shop he had gone rigid and looked at anything in the room beside Kurama. The fox demon tried to small-talk him, but could never seem to get more than two or three words out of the boy. Twenty minutes had passed and Kurama was starting to worry about the well-being of his friend. What could have put Kuwabara in such a state? It's true that their last case was thoroughly difficult and maybe even traumatic, especially with the second death and rebirth of ..

_Oh. _

Kurama nearly smacked his forehead for not realizing sooner, but controlled himself just in time. He sipped his coffee before taking the plunge in a soft voice, "Kuwabara, what is it you'd like to talk to me about? Something has obviously been bothering you and I am glad you called. I'll do anything I can to help." He smiled prettily, "But you've got to tell me what the problem is first."

Kuwabara shifted uneasily. He gulped, _Come on Kazuma stop being such a girl and have a man to man conversation. There's nothing wrong with that! _His confidence slightly boosted, he leaned forward, "Alright. The thing is.. I've been trying to study for my exams but I can't stop thinking about what happened with Sensui. It just keeps playing over and over in my head-"

"What part?" Kurama quietly interjected, though he knew what the answer would be.

Kuwabara shifted in his seat again, "..The fight between Sensui and Urameshi.. before he killed him.."

"Ah," Kurama nodded knowingly. He sipped once more at his coffee. "Yes. Does the thought of Yusuke now being a demon.. make you uncomfortable?"

"That's part of it," Kuwabara admitted.

Kurama nodded once more. "That's understandable. It is a strange transition in perspective. But he is still Yusuke. He is still our friend, is he not? He defeated Sensui, and though he was fired by Spirit World from his rank of spirit detective for his demon blood, that doesn't make him any less of-"

"I know that!" Kuwabara suddenly urged. He looked down with guilt from interrupting his friend. "I know that," he said more quietly. "Urameshi is still Urameshi.. but it was the feelings that came up when I thought he was dead that have me.. confused."

This new information dawned slowly upon Kurama. _Of course, _Kurama mused, thinking back on that fateful day.

_**You always gotta be there Urameshi, can't you get it? If you're not then who am I?**_

The tears and cries, the surge of power within all of them when they saw their team leader fall, Kurama pondered on these thoughts and memories from only a week before. That's not something easily forgotten or tossed to the side; those were real feelings that even got Hiei passionate enough to nearly sacrifice his own life. But there was something different between Kuwabara and Yusuke that was not there with the other two, Kurama wondered. There was something holding Kuwabara back from moving on.

The teenaged punk seemed to be getting uncomfortable to the point of looking like he was about to dash out the door, and Kurama tried to sooth him, "It's okay Kuwabara. I think I understand what you are feeling. Have you talked to Yusuke?"

"Nah, I haven't seen him all week," Kuwabara looked out the window. "I don't want him to think I'm being some sorta sissy."

"Grieving the death of a friend is not being sissy," Kurama pointed out lightly. "The two of you have a special connection, that's easy to see. You have a rare kind of friendship that has seen the two of you through all your adventures together, through thick and thin." Seeing he was starting to lose the boy, Kurama pushed further, "Perhaps.. what you are feeling is more than friendship?"

The idea found a wide-eyed Kuwabara, shock written all over his face. At first, the flustered teen shifted in his chair and coughed several times before his voice finally found him and he began to deny it. "Nahh, no! Are you crazy, Kurama? I'm not gay! I like girls with boobs and long hair and all that! Pretty girls!" he was almost yelling by the time he was done with his sentence, but soon he found himself losing his confidence. "I like girls," he stated quietly.

Kurama had not budged.

Kuwabara refused to meet him in the eye. "No," he told him firmly. "It's not like that. Thanks for your help though Kurama. I.. I'll talk to you later," he quickly got up and without looking back, walked out of the coffee shop.

Kurama sighed.

"That went well."

The red-head nearly jumped out of his socks and spilled his coffee all over the table, "Hiei! How long have you been sitting there?"

The fire demon grunted from his position just across the room, in a big cushioned chair no less. "What an idiot. He doesn't even see what the rest of us have known for ages."

"I wouldn't' say that, I thought they were just very close friends," Kurama frowned, cleaning up his coffee with napkins.

"Hn," Hiei nearly rolled his eyes. "For a pretty boy you sure are blind."

A secret smile tugged at Kurama's mouth. "I'll take the compliment implied in that sentence."

"Hn," was his only answer.

* * *

Kuwabara ran down the street not knowing quite where he was going. He just had to get away from Kurama's words. _Perhaps.. what you are feeling is more than friendship? _No! Kuwabara's mind screamed as he jogged, swerving around other pedestrians on the sidewalk. _Urameshi is just my friend, he and I have been through a lot together. There's never been anything more than that, and there never will be! What the hell is Kurama thinking, just because he's gay doesn't mean I-_

His eyes suddenly found the green uniform of his tormentor in question. Laying beneath a tree in the park Kuwabara had run into was Yusuke, chomping on a piece of grass, staring at the cloudy sky. Kuwabara's breath hitched. Yusuke's hair was gelled and cut short just like it had been before he had gone all demonic. He looked just like he always used to, as if nothing had ever happened.

_But something did, _Kuwabara remembered grimly. _A lot of something's. I can't look at him the same way as before.._

The chocolate-brown eyes of his friend found his as he approached. A small smile lit up Yusuke's face, "Hey. Where the hell have you been, studying like some girl?"

Kuwabara didn't answer right away. He just stared at Yusuke, noticing the differences in his friend. Although his outfit and look were the same as before, there were new scars on his face, new pain in his eyes. He was the same and completely different at once. A changed man, but for the better, Kuwabara could not decide.

"Hey moron, is there something on my face?" Yusuke growled.

"Shut up!" was Kuwabara's immediate reaction. The two of them just glared at each other, until Kuwabara finally took the initiative to sit at a safe enough distance away from Yusuke. A quiet fell between them and they both took in the surroundings; children playing in the park, the wind rustling the trees, the sounds of cars driving somewhere nearby. Kuwabara glanced over, "I've been studying, Shizuru is always on my ass about it."

"Of course," Yusuke grinned. "What are you gonna be, a lawyer or a doctor?"

"Shut up," Kuwabara repeated. "Keiko said you haven't been going to class, what's up with that?"

Yusuke spat out his piece of grass, "I don't care about school. I don't care about anything, really."

The despair in his friend's voice made Kuwabara cringe. "Yeah.. I know what you mean."

"No, you don't," Yusuke frowned.

"The fuck I don't!" Kuwabara faced down the half-demon. The surprise in Yusuke's eyes nearly softened his attack, but he wouldn't step down. "Do you think you're the only person having a tough time right now? You don't even know how I feel about all this bullshit, did you ever think to ask about that? No."

"..Kuwabara.." Yusuke muttered as he watched the red-head stand and rigidly look down at him.

A moment of silence, and then Kuwabara's shoulders fell. "Sorry man, I just.. I think I'm going crazy. Shit. Forget about it, I gotta go, see ya," and then he was off again, hands in his pockets. Kuwabara nearly smacked himself, _Why the hell did I just do that? Nice going Kazuma, you idiot!_

Yusuke was left to ponder at what had just happened. He frowned at the back of his friend until he was out of sight. Yusuke looked down. _Kuwabara.. I guess I never do think about what other's feel, I just get wrapped up in my own desire to fight and run. I'm always too focused on my own problems to think of other's. What the hell just happened? I thought we were friends.._

_But the way he looked at me. _Yusuke nearly shuddered. The eyes of possession, heat and desire were those of Kuwabara as he looked down upon him. He had never seen such a look from the teenaged punk and certainly not in his direction. Yusuke frowned in thought, _I gotta know what's going through that thick skull of his, and figure out my own shit too. Talk about drama.._

_**Darn you! You're supposed to be here.. for me..**_

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'd love to know what you guys think. This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic, and I've no idea how long it will be, but it should be a good length if I have enough time. I am a college student, but.. we'll see! I love these characters so, so much. Please review! Arigatou!


	2. Normal

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews – I'm hoping this will turn out to be a fairly decent sized fic that I'll spread out in my writing since I haven't done that in a long time. I haven't done a lot of writing at all recently, besides essays! Haha Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing, I'm a newbie to the Yu Yu Hakusho world of writing, but a longtime fan of the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Rated M for language and sexuality.

* * *

"Kaido?"

"Hai."

"Keshiyama?"

"Hai."

"Kuwabara?"

The sky was incredibly blue with just a few clouds rolling by. The sun streamed in through the window and splashed upon the teenager's face. The pleasant feeling was lost upon Kuwabara, though, his mind stuck elsewhere.

_**Here's a one way ticket for you straight to hell, you bastard!**_

Images of Hiei's fiery rage, Kurama's cold and calculated hatred and his own feelings of absolute despair swept into him, with no sign of ever leaving. Kuwabara allowed a tiny sigh to be released. The energy of their anger and hate was so enormous that he felt as though it were burned into his skin, his mind and soul. No amount of sunshine and blue sky was going to make him forget what happened in that cave. _Why can't I get over this bullshit.._

"_Kuwabara?"_

He looked up with a growl, "I'm here! Geez.."

The names continued to be droned out and the teenaged thug sat back in his chair. _This is what I'm supposed to be doing, going to school like a normal kid. But I'm not a normal kid.. not anymore. Was I ever? Were any of us normal to begin with before all of this happened?_

"Urameshi?"

All eyes shifted to the empty desk. Kuwabara grimaced. _He hasn't shown up to school at all since we got back. Not that this is any different from before cuz he never came to school anyway.. _But this _was_ different somehow, Kuwabara felt. It was almost as though.. _I miss him, _he realized with some surprise. He missed the "normal" days, the ones he reminisced over during the fight between Yusuke and Sensui.

He imagined how it would be if Yusuke were sitting there. He'd be making obscene gestures, sticking out his tongue, snickering under his breath at the stupidity of their teacher. Keiko would be reprimanding him for it, but unable to hide her giggles. Yusuke would look at him and throw a paper airplane with some sort of rude drawing of the teacher. Kuwabara almost chuckled to himself at the memory of the last time that happened.

The red-head would look up and see Yusuke's dark coffee-colored eyes with that wild look in them, that usual smug grin on his lips and strong jaw, that soft, devilish laugh always on his tongue..

_**The whole world's probably screwed. Who cares? I will know one thing though, I'll know the winner of this fight.**_

Kuwabara came back to reality, knowing he was staring at an empty desk with an empty chair. _Perhaps.. what are you feeling is more than friendship? _More than friendship, what did that even mean?

He cursed silently.

* * *

_**Urameshi! Get out of the way!**_

His blank reflection stared back at him in the mirror.

Yusuke washed his hands in the bathroom sink, and thread his fingers through his hair. _It feels weird short now, as if it doesn't suit me anymore. Nothing does. _The boy frowned with a small defiant pout. It had been a few days since his run in with Kuwabara and he hadn't seen him since.

He looked down. _This has only gotten worse and worse and there's nothing I can do about it. _There was an aggression deep inside of him that was never fulfilled through all of his fighting. It could never be quenched of its thirst for the fight, its thirst to run..

"Yusuke, I wanna shower.."

"Geez, Mom, I've only been in here for two damn minutes!" Yusuke pushed the door open and trudged past his half-drunk mother and over to his room, slamming the door behind him. He threw himself on his bed, looking up at the window. "There's no fucking point in being here.." he muttered to himself. So why was he? That was what he couldn't decide.

He had been skipping school, avoiding his friends and his mother, even Keiko, as much as he could anyway. Yusuke had trapped himself in his thoughts, reminiscing about the recent events of the last case. _What the hell happened?_ was the one question that kept running over and over in his mind, and he couldn't get away from it.

And then there was the issue with Kuwabara. Yusuke let out a sigh. _I should probably talk to him. He'll want to question me about my motives and how demonic I am and all of that.. we never really got to talk after the case was finished with._

_Not that I really want to talk to him though.. _Yusuke breathed in deeply.

He had been surprised and humbled by the loyalty of his friends.. _but Kuwabara is different. How do I talk to him about that? The old times are gone, that's for sure. What's to come next.. I don't know._

With a yawn, Yusuke pulled himself off the bed and out the door. "I'm going to the arcade!" he called, not expecting a reply as he walked out the front door.

* * *

"Wow, that guy beat the game in two rounds!"

"Really? No way!"

Kuwabara guffawed to himself, "I haven't lost my touch at video games!" He fiddled with the controller, soaking in the sound of kids yelling, pushing, the buttons and beeps and sounds all going off around him. It was a normal atmosphere that he missed dearly. _Way better than demons screaming "Kill Yusuke!" or the sound of that cave collapsing.._

Kuwabara looked down at that thought. _I need to stop thinking about that, I'm a man! I can deal with a little danger now and then! I was hoping the arcade would let me relax for a little while before I went back to my studying._

The boy put the controller down. "Whatever," he grumbled, putting his hands in his pockets as he prepared to leave.

Just then, the kids around him were suddenly rather quiet and hushed. Kuwabara looked around to see what punk had just walked in the door of the arcade. _Of course, _he couldn't help but think to himself. It was Yusuke, dressed up in street clothes on a school day afternoon.

The half-demon spotted him immediately and with a nearly feral grin, approached him and the game Kuwabara stood in front of. "I challenge you," Yusuke drawled in a raspy voice. "To a duel.. of the minds."

There was quickly a crowd around them, and a smile began to spread across Kuwabara's face. "Just like old times," he muttered, not seeing a pained look flash in Yusuke's eyes. He picked up his controller, "Bring it on!" The crowd of teenaged boys cheered. This was a scene that hadn't happened in a long time; everybody knew the two thugs who battled each other as if it were to the death in the arcade.

Yusuke picked up the other controller and a strong wave of déjà vu hit him. The game was a simple electronic fight game with little muscled players, one of his all-time favorites. The game began and the two boys clicked their fingers upon their controllers with lightning speed as the group of boys surrounding them cheered on.

All grins, the boys battled it out; closely listening to the cheers and boo's behind them. Yusuke heard a bet made on him, and he laughed outright.

That's when a chant started, "Kill him! Kill him!" One boy started, and several of his buddies followed suit.

Yusuke was laughing until he glanced at Kuwabara. The red-head had gone stiff, rigid, and sweating. Yusuke lost his smile, a frown replacing it. "Kuwabara.." the said boy put down his controller and like a zombie, walked out of the arcade. There was a moment of silence when the crowd of boys suddenly realized what had happened.

Not wanting to deal with their anger, Yusuke ran after Kuwabara. "Hey!" the boys yelled after him, but he was already gone.

"Kuwabara! Kuwabara!" the boys weaved in and out of traffic, as Kuwabara didn't seem to be slowing down. Yusuke growled, _Figures! He's gonna lead me to the stupid park where we can have a "talk". Goddamnit.._

They finally reached the park, where Kuwabara slowed to a halt in front of a tree. Yusuke stopped short of it beside his friend, his anger peaked to the brim, "What the hell, Kuwabara? Making me run all over town after you! I know you want to talk, but .. what the hell!"

Kuwabara turned to him with a strange frown, as if he couldn't quite decide what he was going to say. Which was the truth, _What am I doing, running like a freaking girl. Kuwabara is a man! He doesn't turn tail and hide! _"I just want to talk Urameshi, you don't gotta get all upset!"

"Fine! Let's just fucking talk already and get this over with so you can stop acting so weird toward me!" Yusuke flopped down beside the tree and immediately grabbed a piece of grass to stick in his mouth. "I don't even know what the hell we gotta talk about but let's just do it."

Kuwabara looked down at his friend, "Shut up! You know what we gotta talk about!" He sat down beside the half-demon, locked eyes with him and suddenly all of his anger and confidence was drained. The pain within those chocolate eyes captured him, and Kuwabara found himself staring deeply into them, lost inside. Realization dawned on him, "Are you just gonna pretend like nothing happened? Like life can just move on without a second thought?"

Yusuke broke the trance like stare and looked up to curse the sky. "Nothing happened! Same old, same old, bad guy wants to destroy the world, we beat him, end of story."

"Nuh uh!" Kuwabara urged, leaning closer. "You died! You died and came back to life, again! What the hell, Urameshi! How is that nothing?"

"It just is!" Yusuke rebutted, but the anger within him was also dying, and he realized that all he could feel was the overwhelming sadness that had once again consumed him. _I knew this was a mistake. Why did I even bother to go out looking for Kuwabara, what was I expecting beside a stupid-ass conversation like this one?_

He looked at Kuwabara.

The red-head was wearing his usual blue uniform, but there was something different. He looked somehow older than before, as if the experiences now behind them had aged him faster than normal. Yusuke guiltily bit the inside of his lip. It was his fault, and he knew it, he just hated to admit it. He had hurt Kuwabara, and deeply.

But looking at him, with that determined expression, his hands clasped in tight fists in the grass beside him, his eyes so full of strength and questions at the same time, there was something.. attractive. Yusuke gulped. "..Kuwabara.." he sighed heavily, hoping the boy would misinterpret his sigh that was really more like a repressed moan.

"You died," Kuwabara repeated. His determination turned quickly to despair, "Not only that, you practically killed yourself. Again. For what?"

"I did it for you guys!" Yusuke lamely protested.

Kuwabara shook his head, "I don't know why you did it, but it wasn't just for us. And now you're just trying to pretend like it was nothing. You didn't even know you were gonna come back to life, did you?"

Yusuke's jaw opened, but no sound came out. He couldn't pull his gaze away from those heated eyes of Kuwabara.

"Did you!" Kuwabara nearly yelled. He suddenly grabbed Yusuke by the neck of his shirt and moved as though he were about to hit him. Yusuke didn't even flinch. Instead, his eyes caught sight of Kuwabara's lips, thin and red, but not unpleasant. Yusuke wondered briefly if Kuwabara had ever kissed a girl.

The red-head in question was so furious that he growled. Reaching back, his right fist caught as Kuwabara's mind realized his action. He dropped the half-demon and pushed him farther away. "How can I have a normal conversation with you, a normal arcade game with you, any kind of normal friendship with you if you won't even recognize what we've been through."

"Kuwabara, just listen to me!" Yusuke's frustration started to build up again. "What the fuck is this _normal_ word you've been throwing around, as if our lives have ever been _normal_?"

That question got Kuwabara to think. Confusion and distrust were written over his face, hurting Yusuke slightly.

"We've never been normal. So let's just go back to the usual of what we always did. We don't have to have stupid gay talks like this," Yusuke grumbled. "Let's just kick it at your place and play video games, let Shizuru yell at us for being too loud but bring us snacks anyway. Why can't we just go back to that?"

Kuwabara shook his head slowly. "I don't know. It just .. doesn't feel the same anymore. Something is different."

"Yeah, I know," Yusuke admitted. He caught Kuwabara's glance, that heated look he had only seen once before. Yusuke's breath caught in his throat and the next thing he knew, they had both leaned forward so close that he could feel the other boy's breath upon his face. Yusuke's eyes fell once more on Kuwabara's lips.

What would they feel like pressed against his?

Kuwabara closed his eyes and the spell within them seemed to break.

"Shit," the half-demon cursed and pushed himself away from his friend. He quickly stood, unable to look at what he knew was a crestfallen expression on Kuwabara's face. Yusuke found his hands on his head, "I gotta go. Shit."

The teenaged red-head put up a hand, "No. I don't know why I thought talking to you would make it better, but obviously it hasn't. I gotta get some studying done." He looked guiltily at his friend, "I can't be around you right now. I don't know what it is, but I feel.. weird.."

Yusuke shook his head and opened his mouth as though to talk, but Kuwabara stood up.

"I'll see you around."

For the second time, Yusuke watched his friend walk away, but this time with even more confusion. _What the hell.. is this how all of our conversations are going to end from now on? _Yusuke bitterly spat out the piece of grass. _Whatever._

_**There's been a scheme, a bigger reason for it all. We've learned!**_

_Have we? _Yusuke looked down at his hands. _Maybe this is just because I don't feel like myself recently.. that must be it._

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading, please review and let me know how you feel about it! Thank you!


	3. What are you doing at Kurama's house?

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews and story alert subscriptions! I'm really enjoying this little experiment of mine with these characters – though I really ought to be writing my essay for scholarships.. sigh. And yes, this is an experiment – I really have no idea what I'm doing. Haha! So just.. go with it. Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing, I can see that you clicked on this story, so please help me out by leaving a little note when you're done! Thanks. PS. I think Yusuke is one of the sexiest anime men of all time, in part because of his voice, Justin Cook. Agree? :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, big surprise.

* * *

Yusuke had been staring at his ceiling for three hours, lying on his bed with his hands behind his head. Thinking wasn't one of his favorite hobbies, but nowadays it seemed like the only productive thing to do. The teenaged boy cursed quietly, glancing at the clock. Three in the morning.

_Fuck this, _he thought, scratching the back of his head. He tried closing his eyes.

_**You didn't even know you were gonna come back to life, did you?**_

Yusuke groaned. Kuwabara's words had been repeating themselves over and over in his mind.

_**I don't know why you did it, but it wasn't just for us.**_

He didn't know how to react to his friend's despair during the fight with Sensui, he didn't know how to support his friend in his grief, and he didn't know what to say when asked any question that begins with 'why'.

Because the truth of it all was, Yusuke didn't really _know_ why, since before all of this happened, Yusuke didn't think of the reason before he did anything. _I didn't think before, and now I can't stop fucking thinking all the damn time! _The boy shifted to his side with a glare at the wall.

He put a hand to his chest. No heartbeat. It wasn't easy to get used to. Suddenly, Yusuke felt immensely overwhelmed. _I'm not sure of who I am anymore. I'm still Yusuke Urameshi, but not the old one. Not anymore. I'm not a human .. and the scary part is, I don't even give a fuck! _He tried to calm himself down by breathing deeply.

_Kuwabara is right. I didn't know I'd come back. I didn't care._

_Why not?_

Yusuke grimaced. Another scary 'why' question. He wasn't sure he wanted to answer it. He wasn't sure he could.

_**It just .. doesn't feel the same anymore. Something is different.**_

The half-demon turned over and looked out his window into the night sky. He let out a heavy sigh. _Yusuke Urameshi isn't kept awake at night because he doesn't know who he is, or how he feels about a thick-headed punk who wrestled himself into a friendship that's taken a turn for the bizarre. But here I am. Scratching my head over all this bullshit. _

_**Are you just gonna pretend like nothing happened?**_

_I don't fuckin' know!_

_End of story._

Yusuke felt as though he had accomplished something and so he lay back and closed his eyes once more with a new determination to fall asleep.

Outside, crouched on a branch of a tree beside the window, Hiei looked down on the ex-spirit detective with his usual stoic expression. He grunted, and then quickly flitted away.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Shuichi speaking.. Oh, hello Kuwabara. Yes, I'm fine, how are you doing? … Have you seen Yusuke recently?... Oh I see. No, no, that's alright. Yes. I'd be glad to help, of course, Kuwabara, there's no need to be ashamed of how you feel .. I know that, I wasn't saying anything definite... Of course.. Why don't you come over to my place? Does after school tomorrow work for you?.. Great, I'll have tea. See you tomorrow."

_Click._

Kuwabara groaned in anxiety and threw his head violently onto the kitchen counter. He rested it there, standing awkwardly. _Why am I doing this to myself? _

Shizuru simply regarded her brother with a poof of smoke. "Hey moron, stop hurting your head when you should be filling it with European government history."

"Gahh I know, Shizuru. I gotta study. Geez!" the teenaged thug lifted himself from the counter and returned sullenly to his bedroom, there to lock himself in. The red-head sat at his desk and stared down at the pile of homework begging to be torn to pieces. He grimaced. _Why am I even bothering talking to Kurama.. I dunno if it's gonna make anything better. _

A little bell ringing caught his ear. His frown instantly melted into a grin, "Eikichi! Here kitty, kitty!" The thug looked down to see the small feline curled up against his leg. He picked her up gently, staring into her deep brown eyes. He ruffled her head, "At least I've still got you, Eikichi. You won't go killing yourself and then pretend like nothing happened." He stopped to think about it, "Although.. kitties do have nine lives. I wonder if Urameshi has nine lives, too."

The cat responded with, "Meow."

Kuwabara settled Eikichi in his lap, the frown returning to his face. "I gotta talk to Kurama about Urameshi and what happened. I dunno why I feel so weird about him. Urameshi is just my friend, I admire him as a fighter and all and I .. I care about him.. but that doesn't make me gay.. does it?"

Eikichi blinked.

Kuwabara frowned, "It doesn't make me gay. I like girls.. pretty girls like Yukina!" He blushed as Eikichi seemed to roll her eyes, "Don't give me that look!"

"Kazuma, stop talking to yourself and get some homework done!"

"Fuck that.."

"What was that?"

"I said I'm working on it!"

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello? Ah, Urameshi-san, is Yusuke available? Thank you. .. Yusuke, its Kurama. How are you? ..I'm fine, thank you. I was wondering if you'd like to catch up.. over tea, perhaps? ..I know, but I would really like to see how you're doing. Of course… you can come over to my place, free of charge, I promise. Alright, tomorrow afternoon okay?.. Great! See you then, bye."

Yusuke hung up the phone with a growl. _What the fuck does Kurama want to talk to me about, and why couldn't I say no to him? God fucking damnit. That damn kitsune is persuasive. _

The black-haired teen sat back on his bed with a sigh. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much," he muttered to himself. "I don't need anyone looking out for me or worrying about me. But I better make the fox happy and maybe he'll even cook for me.."

That idea made the situation much more pleasant, and Yusuke grinned ruefully. _He'll want to see me all chipper as usual, so I'll give him a show, and in return get free food. Not a bad deal._

_**Darn you! You're supposed to be here.. for me..**_

* * *

_Ding-dong._

Kuwabara shifted nervously outside of Kurama's house. He wasn't sure what to expect. He had called Kurama in an act of desperation to talk to someone about what was bothering him – he even apologized for the way he had behaved before and promised not to run away again. But Kuwabara wasn't sure how or if Kurama would be able to help. What would he even say to the fox-demon?

_What's up Kurama, I'm a big sissy who can't get over the second fake death of a friend. I know we talked about this before, but now it's taking over my life and I was hoping you could just go kill him for real so I can study for my exams._

_Hey Kurama.. I feel funny about another dude and since you're gay and all, I was wondering if you could un-gay me._

_Kurama, you won't believe it, but I think Urameshi is depressed and isolating himself from everyone he knows because he's a demon now and has gone insane._

_Oh hi, Kurama, I think I'm a fa-_

"What do you want?"

Kuwabara blinked at the open door with seemingly no one in front of him. He sniffed, "..Is there a ghost here?"

"I'm down here you imbecile!"

The teenager glanced down to see Hiei standing before him in the doorway. "Oh. Hey Shrimp. What are you doing at Kurama's house?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Hiei seethed.

At Kuwabara's rescue, Kurama appeared behind the angry fire-demon with a calm smile, "Hello, Kuwabara. Come on in." The teenaged thug didn't notice Kurama place a hand on Hiei's shoulder to guide him away from the door, or hear the quick and quiet comment, "_Behave_."

"Nice place, man," Kuwabara found himself standing in a tidy living room.

"Thank you, but it's nothing, really. My family is out for a picnic, so please make yourself at home," Kurama settled himself on a plush chair, waving for Kuwabara to sit on the couch, which the nervous teen took. Hiei had not moved from the now closed front door. Deep green eyes found red, "Hiei, would you mind giving us some privacy, please?"

"Why, are you two talking about something secret?" the fire-demon's eyes narrowed, and Kuwabara gulped.

"Not necessarily, I would just like Kuwabara to feel as comfortable as possible," Kurama smiled prettily.

There was a moment of silence that Kuwabara thought would last forever. Sweat was starting to form on his forehead, and he began to pray to whatever God would listen to ask that he not be killed by a dragon..

"Fine. Have your stupid secret. You owe me, fox."

And with that, Hiei stomped into Kurama's bedroom and slammed the door, which was almost as confusing to Kuwabara as the mere presence of the short demon in Kurama's house at all. He gulped with difficulty once more. He realized that Kurama's piercing green eyes were fixed upon him and studying him carefully. This was beginning to seem like a terrible idea.

"Relax, Kuwabara," Kurama nearly chuckled. "It's okay. Hiei is just grumpy." Somehow, that did nothing to sooth him. "Now, tell me what happened between you and Yusuke."

Kuwabara took in a deep breath. _Calm down, Kuwabara. This is somethin' you gotta work out or else you're never gonna get anything done. _"We.. had a fight. We talked about the fight with Sensui.." Kurama's soft smile and understanding expression urged him on. "And.. how it seems that he's pretendin' that nothing happened, when something did. He died. And he's just.. ignoring it."

Kurama nodded, taking in this information.

The teenaged-thug nearly rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation. _Next thing I know he's gonna ask me about my mother._

"And it upsets you that he is acting this way?"

"Yeah. I mean.. he's just ignoring how the rest of us felt when it happened.." stern green eyes questioned him to tell the truth and Kuwabara looked down in embarrassment. "How _I _felt when it happened. It was like.. I was about to lose something I hadn't even begun to realize how I felt about.. and now that he's okay, it hurts that he is ignoring me and how I feel."

Kurama smiled, "Well that's Yusuke for you. The boy doesn't think his strategy through for anything, and avoids personal subjects and emotions. What exactly _do_ you feel?"

Kuwabara dreaded the question, but knew it would come up. He sighed, "This is the gayest conversation I've ever had.. but.. shit, Kurama, do you really gotta make me say it?"

The fox-demon nodded cutely.

"Shit," Kuwabara scratched the back of his head nervously. "I guess.. I .. I care about Urameshi. A lot. More than.. I thought I did. I don't like to see him lookin' so depressed and all.. I don't like that he threw himself in Sensui's way with no thought to .. our friendship, and what I would say."

Kurama tilted his head, "Do you find Yusuke attractive?"

_Can this get more awkward? _The teenaged-thug shifted uncomfortably. "..I guess.. he's ok looking.."

"Just okay?" Kurama pressed. When he got no response, the green-eyed demon tried a different approach, "How was Yusuke's reaction to your argument?"

"He just waved it off like it was nothin'," Kuwabara started to say, until he remembered what had happened at the end of their conversation. Kurama noticed the sudden change in his now stiff posture, and those eyes questioned him again. He tried to laugh, "Ohh.. it was nothing.. we just.. had this moment at the end of the fight.."

"Oh?" Kurama asked, innocently.

Kuwabara wanted to run away again. He tried his best to stay in his chair, and resorted to clutching at his pants. _Kuwabara does not run away from any battle. I've got to stop being such a girl and get this over with. _"We.. almost.. kissed."

The kitsune put up a hand to his lips to stop the chuckle from escaping, "Oh, I see." When Kuwabara threw up his hands in defeat, Kurama attempted to calm the anxious teen. "Kuwabara, it's alright, do not panic. This sort of thing happens all the time, I must admit that something similar has happened to me in the past."

"Really?" Kuwabara didn't think his face could get any redder.

"Yes," Kurama hummed in thought. He smiled, "There is nothing wrong with your experience with Yusuke. You just have to ask yourself if this is something you think could develop, or if you should tell him you just want to be friends. What do you think are his thoughts on this?"

Kuwabara glanced at the window, "I dunno. He looked at me kinda funny.. but I dunno other than that."

"Alright.. I don't know what other advice to give you, my friend, beside.. decide for yourself what your feelings truly are, with no discrimination. There is nothing wrong with caring for someone, even if it's more than friendship. Love is a very powerful thing," Kurama smiled.

That was just about the final straw for Kuwabara, and so he stood quickly and gave the fox-demon a forced grin, "Yeah. Thanks for talking to me, man. I just.. gotta figure all this out I guess."

"Well, be sure to call me if anything new happens, or if you'd just like to talk," Kurama raised himself from his chair and gently ushered Kuwabara to the door.

"Are you two done with your secret talk?" came Hiei's grumbling voice from down the hall.

"Yes, we are, you can come out now," Kurama teased.

"I'd rather you came in here and fucked me again."

Kuwabara turned sharply to face the two demons, the shorter of whom was snickering violently while the fox was giving him a glare with a secret smile underneath. It was more than the teenaged-thug could handle and he didn't think he could blush any harder. "Uhh.. uhhh .. I'll just.. be going now.."

"Yes, leave, oaf," Hiei crossed his arms.

"Now, now," Kurama reprimanded. "Call me anytime Kuwabara."

"Yeah.." Kuwabara couldn't tear his eyes away from the burning glance of Hiei, fixated on the fox-demon's rear-end. The door was opened for him and as he began to exit, he found himself running into a large blob of green and black.

"Oi!"

"Oh, sorry," Kuwabara started to say before he actually looked up and realized that Yusuke Urameshi stood before him. "Urameshi! What are you doing here?" The shorter boy was dressed in his usual school uniform with his hair slicked back, the surprise on his face allowing for a quick sneak-peak into the boy's tired eyes. It caused a strain in Kuwabara's chest, and he had to remember that time did not stand still, for the other boy opened his mouth to speak.

"I could ask you the same thing," Yusuke uttered in dark voice with a raised eyebrow. It didn't help that Kurama was smiling a little too innocently.

"Sorry you two, Kuwabara was just leaving," Kurama's smile never left his face. "Come on in, Yusuke."

The word, "_Slut_" could be overheard from Hiei's general direction.

Stretched beyond his limits, Kuwabara roughly walked by the ex-spirit detective with a sharp, "Bye." The other two members of the team watched him walk away. _What the hell, _was repeated over and over in Kuwabara's head. _He did that on purpose to embarrass me. Goddamnit._

As he walked toward his own house, Kuwabara's quick strides began to fade to a normal pace. _But why was it embarrassing? _He realized, a grand idea beginning to dawn on him. _I guess it's true.. Kurama is right. Maybe.. maybe I do feel about Urameshi in a way that's.. more than friendship. A man doesn't get all red and nervous about how he looks in front of another man unless.. there is something more there._

Kuwabara stopped short and stood frozen to the sidewalk beneath him.

_**I'm sorry, I got delayed. Traffic was a bitch.**_

_**You're gonna regret saying that one! I'm writing an advice book for bad guys. It's called 'Don't piss me off!**_

_**So that's how you treat the guy that wins the whole Dark Tournament? "Thanks for savin' my life and all pal, but my sandwich is just too damn good!"**_

_**Don't trip over your own feet, Kuwabara!**_

_**I've been pathetic, but I won't let you take away any more of my friends.**_

His wicked laugh and the way his chocolate-eyes flashed that wild look. His passion and courage and strength. His ability to protect and yet need help from his friends. The way he held the world on his shoulders. That feeling Kuwabara got when he saw the light fade from Yusuke's eyes, only to be regenerated with new energy when that smug grin returned. The way his chest constricted when he saw the bags under Yusuke's eyes. The way his heart leapt up to his throat when they got a little too close and he could feel Yusuke's breath on his face. It _was _more than friendship. Kurama and Hiei didn't feel like this about the half-demon. Just Kuwabara..

"Holy shit," Kuwabara muttered. "I like him."

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think! I hope this isn't going too fast, but if you think about it, not a whole lot has really happened yet. Haha Thanks for your support. This has been a lot of fun writing, and playing around with the characters, pushing them a bit farther than before, but hopefully still "in character". Hoping for not too many out of character flames – since, realistically, people go "out of character" all the time. Lol.


	4. Take Care of Yourself

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading and reviewing, sorry for the delay – I'm a busy college student, just started the new quarter. I'm taking Intro to Law, and let's just say.. it's not a piece of cake. :/ Updates may be a bit sluggish going forward, thank you for your patience and continued support. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

"Please come in, Yusuke."

The ex-detective was extremely wary of Kurama's too inviting green eyes. He stood before the front door with his hands stuffed in his pockets, debating with himself over whether he should enter or not. The brush with Kuwabara, the small giggle in Kurama's voice and the suggestive swearing from Hiei had all left his mind slightly jumbled.

"I promise I do not bite, Yusuke, it's alright," Kurama assured the teenaged thug with a smile.

Yusuke found himself being half-pulled into the house by Kurama's gentle but firm hands. The door was shut behind him, and he got a sense of claustrophobia and confrontation he usually felt when entering a fighting match. He took in his surroundings, "Nice pad."

"Thank you, it is my parent's house, please make yourself at home."

"Well in that case, is there anything good in the fridge?"

"A gentleman as always, detective," Hiei's voice dripped with sarcasm as he watched Yusuke begin to rummage the fridge in the small kitchen.

Kurama chuckled, "Feel free to anything Yusuke, and then have a seat in the living room with me." The fox-demon positioned himself on the plush chair once more and shared a look with Hiei, who simply rested himself on the cushions by the window. Once the half-demon joined them by sitting on the couch, a bag of chips and the full bottle of orange juice in his hands, Kurama asked, "So Yusuke, how have things been since the case?"

"Oh you know, boring as hell," Yusuke grinned, more relaxed with the situation than before. _Cool your jets Urameshi, they're your friends, not enemies._

"I see," Kurama smiled and lowered his eyes. "I called you because I wanted to check on how you're doing.. being a demon now, I wanted to make sure your transition was going smoothly."

"It's fine, kinda weird that my tickers not beating, but not much different besides that," Yusuke gulped from the bottle of orange juice.

Kurama watched the boy carefully, "I think you'll find that it can be quite different. A demon's senses are much sharper than that of a human, emotions and instincts are more heavily relied upon, and it can take a vast amount of control to keep them in check."

Yusuke immediately noted the increasingly serious tone in Kurama's voice, and fought the urge to roll his eyes, "Kurama, I'll be fine."

"If that's so, then why are you so tense in the company of your friends, whom you know will pose no threat to you?"

The dark-haired teen was suddenly on guard once more, realizing that he had in fact been gripping the couch he sat on, "…Whatever. I'm just tired." Getting frustrated with being the one interrogated, Yusuke pointed at the spirit fox, a movement that he noticed made Hiei jump. "I just have one question."

"I'll answer any question you may have, Yusuke," Kurama leaned forward slightly, his expression intently warm, undeterred by Yusuke's gesture.

"Why is Hiei here?"

The fire-demon snorted, obviously relaxing, "Why is it surprising?"

"I dunno, I just didn't realize the two of you got along that well to just hang out for funsies."

"I don't see why you should care, detective."

"Well I don't, but I think it's kinda weird that the two of you-"

Kurama coughed prettily, "Yusuke, you are getting off topic. I wanted to talk about you and your situation."

"Well I don't wanna talk about it cuz I'm fine," chocolate-eyes bounced around the room as the once spirit-detective stuffed his mouth full of chips.

"What about your attraction to Kuwabara?"

Yusuke nearly choked, "What?"

The fox-demon's smile was secretive and revealing at the same time. It proved to Yusuke his suspicion that the fox was up to no good. Kurama pressed forward, "I saw the way you looked at him and the way he looked at you. What are your feelings toward him?"

Yusuke almost had no answer, but quickly found his footing, "It's Kuwabara, what the hell kind of feelings could I have toward him, he's a blockhead."

"That's true."

"Hiei!" Kurama scolded. "You know that's not true, Yusuke. You trust Kuwabara with your life. More than that. You trusted him, along with myself and Hiei, to continue your battle for you when you could not. But with Kuwabara it's different, and you know it."

"Well shit, if you know sooo much about me, Kurama, why bother asking?" Yusuke drawled. He gulped down the last of the orange juice and slammed it on the table. He stood as though to leave, but found himself facing a sly fox-demon.

"Yusuke, I want you to think about how you treat Kuwabara, that's all I'm asking. He cares about you, so deeply," Kurama's voice deepened in his serious tone, green eyes flashing suggestively. "And I want you to take care of yourself."

Yusuke stood in silent shock, his inner doubts and emotions surfacing for a split second. He had been seen right through. He should have guessed that Kurama could see his inner turmoil. His shattered identity, his confusion and unanswered questions, his attraction and sexual frustration. _Shit._

"Take care of yourself," Kurama repeated, before gently leading the stunned teen out the door. He shut it quietly with a sigh. But there was a smile on his face, "Your trap is set. Of course, they willingly allowed themselves to be caught, it was too easy.."

"Hn," Hiei flitted to stand behind the red head, and wrapped his arms around the fox's waist. Kurama leaned back into the embrace, "The oaf and the detective don't deserve our help, I just couldn't stand the obnoxious tension between them anymore."

"It's a good idea that you had to get them together, with me as the believable mediator.. since they would never have taken that kind of advice from you.."

"Hey. You promised that a good deed would be rewarded," Hiei glared as the fox turned around in his arms. The smile that beamed down on him drove away his anger. "Well?" he demanded impatiently.

Kurama laughed, "You've been very naughty, torturing Yusuke and Kuwabara the way you asked me to. But alright, you win this round." The red-head dropped gracefully to his knees.

Hiei grinned.

* * *

_**Holy shit.. I like him.**_

Of course, _like _was as far as he was willing to accept at this point. Kuwabara couldn't stop slowly banging his head on his desk. _I like him. I like him. I like him. _It had been a few days since the events in Kurama's house and Kuwabara's realization. He still had not seen Yusuke again, and the suspense was starting to kill him.

"Kuwabara, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" The red-headed punk looked up to see Keiko. _Oh great. Exactly who I wanna see right now.. _"Uhh.. h-hey Keiko.."

The girl tilted her head prettily, expression of genuine concern written on her face. "Are you feeling sick? I can let you copy my notes if you want to go home."

The classroom was starting to fill back up with students after the lunch break, and Kuwabara wanted to sink into the floor. The sight of the smartest girl in class talking to the dumbest thug in school, besides Yusuke Urameshi, was enough to make one grimace, and Kuwabara knew it. He knew they all had the wrong idea crossing through their thoughts. "Uhh.. no thanks.. I'm feelin' fine, really! Just tired is all."

"Oh," Keiko stood up straight, realizing that she was staring. "Okay. Well, I hope you feel better then." She walked back to her own seat.

Kuwabara nearly sighed in relief until a boy sitting near Keiko asked her, "So, Keiko. Gotten over Urameshi I see. Would you like to let me copy your notes?"

"Buzz off, please."

Knowing a fight would soon ensue if he had to get up and defend Keiko's honor, Kuwabara began to steel himself for it. He sat up straight, turned around, and what he saw was not what he expected. The room had hushed, for there stood Yusuke, green uniform and all, glaring at the boy sitting by Keiko.

No words needed to be spoken, and the offensive boy quickly moved to a different seat far away from the menacing teen. Keiko looked as though she might choke either of them, but didn't get the chance, for Yusuke's piercing gaze shifted to Kuwabara.

The red-head gulped. Their eyes met; Yusuke's seemed to be questioning him, asking for the truth. Kuwabara did not back down, and kept his eyes on Yusuke's.. until the dark-haired boy finally moved to sit in his own chair, two rows away. Yusuke turned his attention uncharacteristically to the teacher.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us," Mr. Iwamoto drawled. His usual smug grin was plastered on in that disgusting way, "Urameshi. Where've you been, beating up small children?"

"I'm not here for you, or for class, so fuck off."

Kuwabara felt something roll up his spine at that tone in Yusuke's voice; it had been so long since he had heard it, and it gave him such a thrill to hear it that he didn't even question what Yusuke had just said. It simply proved to him that Yusuke was not completely gone. He couldn't help but look over at the gelled-haired teen.

"What? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"My mother has nothing to do with this conversation."

Mr. Iwamoto pulled back in apparent hatred, "I don't know why I even bother letting you in this classroom. Class, this is a prime example of what I like to call a rotten apple."

Yusuke leaned back comfortably and nearly snarled, "If I'm the apple, then you're the tree."

The beaming smile on Kuwabara's face did not go unnoticed by the ex-detective, or by the curious eyes of Keiko.

When school was out and the sun was beginning to turn the sky into a warm colored pallet, Kuwabara found himself walking out the school exit near Yusuke. The green-uniformed teen looked over, and with a secret grin, fell in step with Kuwabara. The two teens continued to walk at a reasonable pace, unaware of Keiko watching them leave with a small sigh.

"..I dunno what the hell is wrong with that teacher," Kuwabara finally broke the ice, surprising himself. "You've saved the world twice over and he's got no respect for you."

Yusuke's familiar spitting tisk made Kuwabara smirk. "Fuck that guy. Who cares."

_**The whole world's probably screwed. Who cares.**_

Kuwabara glanced over to see Yusuke obviously deep in thought, yet trying to hide it by resting his hands behind his head. He didn't really think this kind of situation would happen any time soon after their last meeting, and he could only dread what Kurama had possibly admitted to Yusuke.

They were soon standing in front of Kuwabara's house, and the two thugs came to an awkward stop. Feeling like a girl, Kuwabara turned to Yusuke to say goodbye.

They did the same thing at the same time, "Kuwabara, I-" "Urameshi, I-"

They paused, and finally Yusuke chuckled, that wild aspect to his voice creeping back in. Kuwabara's heart swelled. Yusuke looked up with his hands in his pockets, "I'll see you later."

As he began to walk away, Kuwabara summoned the courage to step forward, "Wait!"

Yusuke pivoted on his heel to cast a backward glance.

Kuwabara looked down, "Uhh.. do you wanna.. play some video games?"

"I thought you said you couldn't be around me."

"I did." Kuwabara didn't know what else to say.

Yusuke looked up and after a moment's pause, finally said, "Maybe tomorrow. I gotta date with Koenma tonight."

The red-head's face turned as red as his hair, "T-that's n-not what I meant."

"Right," the ex-detective snickered. The old routine felt more comfortable for some reason, now that things were more out in the open. Though, to tell the truth, Yusuke wasn't sure how much really was in the open, and how much was just speculation. He waved back at the stammering Kuwabara, and he couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of his flustered friend. "Tomorrow then," and he walked away.

Kuwabara stamped his feet in mock-frustration, but soon quieted with a smile. _That was the most 'normal' conversation we've had since getting back from the case.. but it was completely different in feeling than any other conversation we've ever had. That's kind of exciting.. I guess.. _He looked up at the rustling tree above him, _I wonder what he's gotta talk to Koenma about.._

To be continued….

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, and for your patience! I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, I promise I will be better about that in the future. I started this fic during spring break when I had nothing else to do, but now that it's back into the full swing of things at school, I had some trouble getting to this story. Plus, I wasn't sure where I was gonna go with it. Lend me your thoughts, what would YOU like to see happen to these two? I've got a general idea, don't worry, but I want to hear what you're looking for by reading this fic. Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
